


ЗВЁЗДНАЯ ДАТА 308660.37

by ostrouhiy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ostrouhiy/pseuds/ostrouhiy





	ЗВЁЗДНАЯ ДАТА 308660.37

Джим оказался не единственным, с кем был мелдинг у Спока. Спока-из-будущего, разумеется. Споку-из-настоящего до сих пор не по себе от мысли о том, что он теперь не единственный Спок в этой вселенной. Собственно говоря, Споку от многих своих мыслей теперь не по себе - после мелдинга весь его мир словно бы перевернулся вверх ногами. До того момента, как пальцы второго вулканца легли на контактные точки у него на лице, Спок мог бы поспорить насчёт уместности и смысловой целостности такой идиомы, но сейчас он уверен - по другому и не скажешь. Но самое важное и тревожащее то, что восстановить порядок не представляется возможным - не помогают даже медитации. "Меньше знаешь - крепче спишь". Ещё одно человеческое изобретение, Спок как-то слышал эту поговорку от энсина Чехова и запомнил. Спок в самом деле предпочёл бы не знать. Никогда не видеть то, что промелькнуло у него перед глазами за каких-то три целых и восемь десятых секунды, пока длился мелдинг: Спок-из-будущего успел показать слишком много прежде, чем он отшатнулся. Это была не его реальность, и он сам не был тем вулканцем, который с удивительной тёплой улыбкой во взгляде смотрел на него после. "Слушай своё сердце". Какая... глупость. Но забыть увиденное Спок уже был не способен. Эти взгляды, что Спок-из-будущего бросал в своей реальности на своего капитана. И те, что сам капитан адресовал своему старшему помощнику. Прикосновения. Недопустимые, выходящие за границы вверенных полномочий, порой слишком интимные и отнюдь не только для их расы. Витиеватые фразы, сложные, двусмысленные, переплетающие и без того слишком неоднозначное поведение двух старших по званию офицеров. Как особого рода игра перед главным действом. Как прелюдия. Спок едва заметно морщится, стараясь сфокусироваться на мигающих индикаторах на панели, запечатлеть данные сканеров для отчёта. Но строчки на падде сливаются, буквы размываются кляксами, пока не исчезают вовсе, а на место них, чётких упорядоченных рядов информации, приходит очередное не-его-воспоминание: капитанская каюта, часы после смены, щелчки метронома, приглушённый до тридцати процентов свет, забытая с незаконченной партией шахматная доска. И две фигуры, решившие, что от слов пора переходить к делу. Спок мигает, едва подавляет желание сжать внутренние уголки глаз пальцами - он слишком долго смотрел не мигая на экран, переводит дыхание и только потом замечает нарушителя своего личного пространства. Кирк. Джеймс Кирк, его капитан. Кирк задаёт слишком много вопросов, хочет знать, что значит то, что видел во время мелдинга, он считает, что это - их судьба. Он горит идеей, и это видно в его изменившемся поведении - Спок не знает, что именно показал его старшая версия Кирку, но уверен, что даже толики увиденного им самим бы хватило, чтобы разжечь этот огонь в человеке; все убеждения в неприемлемости сравнения Кирк просто пропускает мимо ушей. Но сегодня он просто молча стоит рядом и изучающе смотрит на него, как будто знает, о чём Спок думал, знает, что Спок тоже видел и знает. Это само по себе невозможно. Спок собирается с мыслями и поднимает взгляд на капитана, его бровь ползёт вверх, на что Кирк только хмыкает и качает головой, возвращается к себе в кресло. Кажется, он и в самом деле что-то подозревает - Спок не может объяснить концепцию интуиции логически, но с Кирком она работает, а значит, имеет право на существование. Спок провожает его взглядом и ещё целых пять секунд смотрит на то, как Кирк перелистывает в падде странички отчётов, как будто ничего не произошло. Спок и сам не может понять, почему отвести взгляд становится так сложно. Это нелогично. Неправильно. Неприемлемо. И он хочет забыть увиденное в разы сильнее. Пока огонь Кирка не захватил и его.


End file.
